Let the Games begin
by ForeverLivebymusic
Summary: New dierctions are in a Game no one wants to play. But when a girl who has helped every single one of them is endanger who will come to her rescue? Who will be her Knight in shinning armor? Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**The Game**

**I got this Idea and couldn't resist. **

**enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The 14 members of New Directions filled the show choir room, laugh and chatter amgonst them. Mr. Shue was nowhere to be found Like always. Rachel went to go write something in the borad no one paid any atteion to her.<p>

"Um..guys...look at this." Rachel said in a shaking voice. 13 heads turned towards the white board. Gasps filled the room. Attacted to the board was a a piece of paper-18 inches by 14 inches- that had a staple in the corner. Finn walked up te the board and flipped the paper. Gasps filled the room. There was a photo of a youing man with curly hair and a vest on. The vest was covered in a dark red color. His eyes were rolled back. His neck was twisted in an unnatural way, blood seeping out of his neck, bone was visable. Under the picture, there was writting. Finn took a gulp and read it out loud.

"_This is a game I like to play. I pick off the weak and kill them. William Shuester was not weak, he would just get in the way. The rules to my game is simple._

_1) You cannot tell the police, untill the Game is over, if you do all of you die, with your families. That includes Rory's family, yes I have connections in Ireland. _

_2) Break Rule #1 and you die painfully_

_3) you're not the only ones in The Game. I will send a text meassage infoming you about all the things going on._

_4) I know about everything that will happen. You are all being watched._

_Flip the page."_

Finn looked at everyone. Everyone was wide eyed and shaking.

"What are you wait for flip the GODDAMN PAGE" Sanatana yelled.

"Santana relax, we are all nervose but-" Rachel was inturrputed.

"DONT TELL ME TO RELAX! I WILL CUT YOU! I HAVE RAZORS IN MY HAIR!I WILL GO ALL LIMA HEGIHTS ON YOUR ASS!" Santana screamed at rachel. Rachel cowarded and stood behind Finn.

"Finn, I'm scared." Rachel said.

"I know babe." Finn said. Finn flipped the page and showed the picture to everyone. He read again.

"_Recongized her? You should, she helped all of you out. _

_She helped Quinn when she was Pregnet with Beth by giving her 75% off all baby stuff where she worked at._

_She helped Mercedes with her hair for Prom_

_She helped Rachel by giving Rachel an outfit after she got slushied_

_She helped Blaine by helping him plan Kurt's suprise party._

_She helped Kurt with his flat tire_

_She helped Brittany in all her subjects on Wendsay nights from 5th grade to this day_

_She helped Finn with Calusus every day in Math105_

_She helped Tina with her locker door._

_She helped Arite go up to the second floor._

_She helped Mike when he was carrying boxes for Mrs. Daivds, she opened the door for him and put the boxes away_

_She helped Santana pull out all of Santana's razors when Santana got slushied_

_She helped Puck with ways to pick up 'Good girls'_

_She helped Sam with Bus fare to go back home for X-mas vaction_

_She helped Rory out by standing up for him, she even slapped Rick the Dick._

_She is currently under my possiosion, it's your choice to come save her or not."_

The picture held a photo of a girl with a pair rectangler shaped glasses, her bangs fell on her forehead. Her brown hair with red highlighs fell around her face. She had a piece of cloth inbetween her pink lips. She was tied to a wooden chair. Her brownish hazel eyes filled with fear. If you looked at the picture like the way the glee club members did you can even see a red mark across her cheek as if she was slapped.

"Well... she is scewed then. I don't gave a shit about a St. James" Puck said.

"Yeah, I can't risk leaving this room if it means having my pretty face being mangled." Quinn said

Mike was quiet, so was Tina, Mercedes, Sam, and Artie.

"I can't die! I will not leave this room. I am with Quinn on this one. I can't be on broadway if im dead." Rachel said.

Kurt had his hand over his mouth, Blaine was confronting him.

"wait...Lulu's going to die? But-but she taught me cool stuff like 2x2=5...i mean 4. She was going to teach me my abd's ne-next. I-i-i ha-ha-had f-fu-fun when she ta-taught it t-to me." Brittany bursted out crying. Santana comfroted her.

"You are going to let a innconect girl die? But she is a Saint! She had helped all of us and ya will let her die? She sweet, kind, caring, brave. She is my only friend that's not in glee. I wouldn't stand for this! I'm going to save her wither ya help me or not." Rory said. Rory walked to the door, before he could leave Finn stopped him. Finn jogged over to him and looked back at everyone with dissapointment.

"I'm coming with you. Lulu is an Awesome girl. She's helped everyone here. Now it's her turn to be helped, or saved in this case." Finn said.

"I'm coming to. Tina you stay here, I don't know what i'll do if you get hurt." Mike said. Tina sheded a tear and hugged mike.

"Be careful, I love you." Tina kissed him.

"I love you too." Mike told her, he kissed her softly once more before joining Finn and Rory.

"I'm coming too. Mercedes I wanted to tell you that I still love you and I always will." Sam said. Mercedes kissed Sam.

"I always loved you Sam promise you'll come back okay." Mercedes said, her voice shaking.

"I promise." Sam said before joing the others.

"Yo, she's the only one who has helped me that's not in this club. I'm coming too. Peace out." Artie said, addresing all the other Glee club members. Arite made his way to the other guys.

"Now, let's go save Lulu." Rory said when they went passed the door of the show choir room.

All the guys yelled "LETS DO IT!"

Lulu, you've got yourself a search party.

* * *

><p><strong>good, bad, should I keep going?<strong>

**Review and tell me what ya think.**

**~ForeverlivebyMusic**


	2. GameMaster's Meassage, We are here Lulu

**Chapter 2**

**_The Actor by the name of _thank you for reviewing! You are the first reviewer for this story!**

**Well this chapter might suck because im writting on a writers block sort-of.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, my name is GameMaker.<strong>

**I take it you've heard of me...No? Are you sure? Still no...okay...well you should be very very scared of that name. I see and hear all. I make this kids play games, torture them. It keeps me entertained...You think i have a sick mind? Do you think I care...No, good. I have Camera's and Mic's everywhere.  
><strong>**Let me fill you in on whats's happened. Rory, Finn, Mike, Sam, and Artie left the room to go save Lulu. Rachel is becoming hystical. Santana is trying to comfort Brittany, Tina is worried about Mike. Puck is hitting on Quinn. Kurt and Blaine were holding each others hand, kurt has tears running down his face. Mercedres was rading my rules again. Can you guess which one is to go? Whats this?...Oh poor poor Rachel how stupid can you get? Rachel pulls out her phone every so slowly looking around her while doing so. It looks like...Puck just tackled her to the ground. Smart man. You see I take my rules seriously. Rachel here, still has to pay. **

* * *

><p><em>Lulu was waking out of WMHS to the parking lot. Lulu's phone rang. It was an unknown number. Lulu picked up her phone.<em>

_"Hello?" She asked into the phone._

_"Good day Miss. St. James." A eeire raspy voice replied._

_"W-who are you?" Lulu asked, her voice waving a bit from fear._

_"I am The GameMaster." The raspy eeire voice said._

_"Who is that?" Lulu asked._

_"WHO IS THE GAMEMASTER? You have no idea who I am?" GameMaster asked._

_"No Clue." Lulu said._

_"Well, I have a game, do you want to play?" GameMaster asked._

_"I've see all the Saw_ _Moives, so no thank you, I appericate the offer thought." Lulu said, in a polite voice._

_"Aren't you a polite little girl? Well, unforuntly you have no choice." GameMaster said. The phone went dead. Lulu was trembaling in fear. She hurried to her car. A black figure ran acroos the Parking lot turns her. She opened her door and jumped in the car. Only to find the car won't start. She locked the doors. Soon a firgure appered at her car door. She let out a scream. The figure had on a Jigsaw mask with a Ghostface cloak on. The figure was The GameMaster. The GameMaster punched through the window. Glass went everywhere. Lulu jumped to the other side of the car. The GameMaster opene the Drivers side of the door and grabbed Lulu's leg. Lulu kicked The GameMaster in the face. She got out the Passagers door and ran. The GameMasterran after her._

_"Help! Anyone help! I'm being chased by a crazy person!" Lulu shouted. She made it to the football field before there was a pain in her right leg. She fell to the ground. She looked at her leg, and regeted it. There was a knife stuck in her leg. Lulu screamed out in pain. _

_"Mother...Fucker! You... stupid... BITCH! You made... me run after you! You could... just come with me ...so I wouldn't have to... knife you..yet..god...damn...you...run...fast." The Gamemaster said out of breath._

_"Stay away from me. I did nothing wrong!" Lulu cried. Her leeg was in unbearable pain. The GameMaster reached in Lulu's pocket and took her phone. The GameMaster picked Lulu up and threw her over The GameMasters shoulder._

_"You Bitch...You made a mess." The GameMaster said. Soon The GameMaster entered a dark room and threw her on a wooden chair. Lulu scream once more._

_"SHUTUP!" GameMaster yelled, pulling out the knife in her leg and showing it to her. Lulu froze in fear. The GameMaster tied a pieace of cloth inbetween her lips and tied her to the wooden chair. The GameMaster then slapped her. Lulu let out a whine._

_"Now lets see who comes to save you." The GameMaster said. The GameMaster took a picture of Lulu. Lulu was never move scared in her life. A bright light filled her vision. She knew where she was only because of this light. She was in the audtorium._

_Lulu fought to say awake. She can't sleep. She lost alot of blood already._

* * *

><p>"Where do we start?" Mike asked. Everyone look at Rory.<p>

"How about the Parking lot. Maybe there are some clues there." Rory said. They walked to the Parking lot. They saw a black Jeep. They ran to it, Mike pushed Artie so he could move quicker, and saw what happened to the car.

The Black Jeep had pieaces of glass on the seat and on the ground. The door was wide open. There were sladtters of blood everywhere. The passager door was wide open too.

"She made it to the car, so why couldn't she just drive away?" Arite asked. Finn popped open the hood, after a couple mintues he found something, or something that wasn't there.

"Someone removed the starter. She was stuck here." Finn said.

"Where would she run then?" Mike asked.

"What's this?" Rory asked. Everyone went to where Rory was standing.

They saw an Arrow.

"I guess she ran to the football field." Sam said. The guys ran over to the field they search the football field for any clues. Sam found one.

"Guys...I found something...it's doesn't look good." Sam called. When all the guys got there, everyone froze. They saw a puddle of blood...alot of blood.

"This cannot be a good sigh." Artie said.

"Maybe we are too late..." Mike said.

"No guys, come on we can't think like that. Hey lookie here." Finn turned around. "Theres a trail of blood maybe it will lead us to Lulu." Finn said. The guys nodded and agreed. They began to follow the trail of blood.

* * *

><p>**************************MEANWHILE**************************<p>

"WHAT THE HELL BERRY? Are you trying to get us killed?" Puck yelled at her, as he got up. He snacther her phone and threw it at the wall. The phone broke into three pieaces.

"I-i-im-m s-so-sorry. I-i-i wan-anted Fi-Finn." Rachel said inbetween sobs.

"Suck it up Man-hands. Your scaring Brit even more." Santana barked. Rachel stood up. There was a red dot on her forehead. No one knew because Rachel's back was facing them. Everyone heard a piercing noise, and glass shartting. They looked at the broken window and looked down from the window, down to where they last saw Rachel Berry standing.

Kurt let out a scream.

Tina began to cry.

Mercedes had wide eyes.

Santana was speechless

Brittany was confused

Blaine was in-shock

Puck was still processing what happend

Quinn was the only one who walked up to Rachel's unmoving body. Quinn had her hand over her mouth. Everyone's phones went off.

* * *

><p><em>R.I.P:Rachel Barbera Berry. You were about to break Rule Number One. I had to take matters in my own hands. Rachel was shot with a sniper rifle in the forehead, he last words, were and I quote: "I want finn" Told you if you brake one of my rules you die. Rachel B. Berry is prove of that.<em>

Finn clencthed his fist. Rory was quiet, Artie, Mike and Sam couldn't believe it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Finn screamed.

"You guys go find Lulu, i'm going to kill this ass hole." Finn said. Before anyone could object Finn was gone. Mike ran after him, with Artie wheeling behind him. Sam and Rory looked at each other.

"Come on, Lulu needs us." sam said. Rory nodded. They followed the trail of blood and saw it stopped right in front of the audtiorum. The Audtiorium door held a sigh.

_**Only Rory may enter the room. If anyone eles dares to enter they will be killed on the spot.**_

Sam looked at Rory.

"Sorry dude but your on your own. I'll be here waiting for you and Lulu." Sam said.

"It's fine." Rory gulped and entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's dead<strong>

**Who do you want to die next? **

**Tell me in a review!**

**Reviews tell me what to do next.**

**Lots of love**

**~Foreverlivebymusic**


	3. ByeBye Finn Hudson

**Chapter 3**

**thank you to everyon that has reviewed! Every comment helps. **

**Im going to stick with The GameMasters meassage in the beginging. **

**I need to know did you find these begingging meassages a bit funny?**

**P.S there is a REASON this is rated M.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again. It is I the GameMaster. <strong>

**Ah, see now you tremble in fear when you hear my name...no not yet...you wanted Rachel to die?...Wow, and I thought I was sick in the mind... This is what has happened so far. Rachel is dead. I killed her. You found out how I got Lulu tied up in the chair that bitch broke my nose...are you laughing at me? Shut up, I'd like to see you get kicked to the face, and not whine about how it hurts. Okay are you done laughing...no?...how about now...*points gun at you* How about now?...Yeah thats what i thought. So Rory is about to 'save' Lulu St. James. Oh and Finn is pissed at me for killing his annoying little dwaf girlfriend. Oh well. **

**Let the games Begin.**

* * *

><p>Rory entered the room and saw Lulu. She was on stage. A spot light on her.<p>

"Lulu?" Rory said unsure. Lulu widened her eyes. She shook her head. She tried to say something but couldn't because of the cloth. Rory ran to her. Rory undid the ropes that bounded her to the chair. He aslo removed the cloth.

"It's a trap!" Lulu said. She tried to stand but fell. "son of a bitch! he threw a knife at my leg and now I can't feel my leg." Lulu said.

"Here let me help." Rory said. Lulu put an arm around Rory's neck and Rory put his arm around her waist. Rory's phone got a text. Rory opened the phone and read the meassage.

_Aw well look at that. You two look like the perfect couple. Do what all couple do now or Lulu dies._

Rory looks at Lulu a red dot appeared on her forehead.

"We had to what all couples do." Rory said.

"What kiss?" Lulu asked. Rory nodded.

"Okay." Lulu said. Rory helped Lulu face him, as soon as he did that, Lulu wrapped her arms around Rory's neck, while Rory pulled her closer to him. Rory moved his face so it was inches away from hers. Rory kissed her on the lips softly and pulled away. He felt something, so did Lulu. Rory phone rang out again. Rory read the meassage out loud.

_not what I meant. I mean Make-out_

Lulu blushed and then pressed her lips to Rory's. Rory acted on instinct. He kissed her back. His tongue trying to enter her mouth. She opened her mouth causing Rory to moan. Lulu couldn't believe the sensation she got when Rory kisses her. It was Amazing. Now it was her turn to moan softly.

"You like that huh?" Rory askes, smirking before kissing her again. Soon they pulled away due to the sound of Rory's phone going off. Rory gave Lulu a sheepish smile and read the meassage.

_There you go! See was that so hard? IDEA! I just got an Idea! Rory you have to squeeze her ass! _

Rory was relievfed that he didn't read the meassage out loud. Rory looked at Lulu's sweet and innocent face. Rory's eyes widened just a little so he wouldn't scare Lulu. The reason Rory's eyes widened, well you see there was a red dot again on Lulu's forehead. Rory **_really_ **didn't want her to die. So he kissed her again. The kiss was filled with passion and...love? No that cant be right. Rory moved his hand so it rested on her bum, and gave it a small squeeze.

"Rory!" Lulu exclaimed, pulling away quickly.

"Sorry, he told me to. I'm really sorry. I would never-"

"Rory it's fine." Lulu said. Lulu forgot about her leg and tried to move away from Rory so she can clear her head a bit. As soon as Lulu put presurre on her leg it gave out under her. Rory caught her in time, and pulled her towards him causing him to fall backwards, with Lulu landing on top of him. Rory let out a moan.

"Oh my god, Rory are you okay?" Lulu asked her face hovering his.

"Just peachy." Rory said Lulu got off him and sat next to him. She tried to stand up...she failed miserbely.

"Here let me help." Rory said. Lulu nodded, Rory took her and and picked her up.

Soon Lulu let out a scream. Rory turned around and saw Finn. Finn was hanging from a rope. the rope was lose against his neck. Finn struggled against the rope. Soon the rope grew tight around Finn's neck. Finn stopped stuggling as much. Soon his face turned blue, then to an unhealty state of purple, then a pale white.

"Who did this?" Rory asked, he was scared but he couldn't let Lulu see him scared, she needs him right now. He can cry over losing one of his first friends later.

"The GameMaster." Lulu said. Soon a shawdow ran across the room.

"It's here." Lulu whispered. Shivers running down her spine. "Rory go. Run." Lulu said.

"I'm not leaving with out you." Rory said. before Lulu could respond Someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from Rory. Lulu punches the thing in the face.

"You bitch, you hit my nose again!" The GameMaster yelled. The GameMaster dropped Lulu. Rory ran and picked Lulu up, He picked her up Bridal style.

"Rory, I told you to run." Lulu said.

"and I told you I'm not leaving with out you." Rory said. The GameMaster had a knife in it's hand. He ran to the two teens that were distacted by each other. The game master stabbed Lulu in her side. Lulu let out a scream. Rory ran with a bleeding St. James in his arm. Her blood got all over his arms and some spots on his shrit. He left the audtiorium, but not before The GameMaster cuts his arm.

"Holy Shit, about! Woah! Okay we need to get her to the nurses office like now. Dude your arm." Sam said while leading the way. Lulu held onto Rory's neck tightly, bitting her lip in order to prevent her from screaming out in pain.

* * *

><p><em>R.I.P Finn Hudson<em>

_He went to kill me for killing his girlfriend. God, he was just another pathic excuse for a hero._

_For alll you wimps who stayed in the Glee room and Mike and Artie._

_Sam and Rory now have Lulu. She lost alot of blood. _

_Rory, the luck of the Irish is on your side. I missed your Irish head and ended up cutting your arm. Oh dont worry we'll met again. _

_The Games only just begun._

_-The GameMaster_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovely fans.<strong>

**How was this chapter?**

**Who should die next Here are the options**

**1) Quinn Fabery**

**2) Sam Evans**

**3) Artite Abrams**

**4) Kurt Hummel**

**5) Blaine Anderson**

**6) Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

**review please!  
>HAPPY NEW YEAR(Just in case i dont upload)<strong>

**~ForeverlivebyMusic**


	4. Wheels, and Mohawk

**chapter 4**

**wow...alot of people want this certian some-one to die. **

**Enjoy! **

**Sorry if it sucks. its 12 in the morning and writing on a writers block.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, It's The GameMaster <strong>

**Are you scared of that name yet?...No?...Well why not?...Im a wannabe Ghostface and Jigsaw?(A kid screams hell ya)... What did you say?...You, i, you know what...Your dead to me!...nope, your still dead to me. Im done with you! (Kid leaves crying) I kill you later...So I killed Finn. Do you hate me yet...No...You wanted finn to die? Jeez you people are more heartless then I am!...So Rory saved Lulu, ugh that was the buzz-kill of my day, the highlight was seeing Finn die. I think becasue of me there might be a new couple soon. Couples always die BTW. Ah Young love it makes me want to puke. Everyone is still morning Rachel, why I have no clue. Rory, Lulu and Sam are on there way to the Nurses Office to do some shit to Lulu's and Rorys wounds...Don;t look at me like that! I was busy planting traps so more people can die...Wait are you cheering? WTF? Wow you people are heartless. **

**-GameMaster**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lulu Pov<em>**

I held on to Rory's neck. I was envloped in his warmth. He got hurt, it was my fault. I saw Finn die. Rory is hurt yet he is more concerned about me. I felt my eyes close.

"Hey, no sleeping." Rory whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes.

"I'm just so tired." i told him.

"You lost to much blood. If you go to sleep ya might not wake up." Rory said.

"Fine." I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>***************************Mean while with Mike and Artie************<strong>_

"dude Finn's dead." Artie said reading the text from his phone. Artie was wheeling ahead of Mike. Mike stopped by his locker to pick up his phone. There was also a phone with a green cover Mike brought got that to.

When Mike reached Artie. He saw that Artie's wheel-chair was flipped over and that there was something red spreading around the chair.

"Artie?" Mike called. It was quiet. Mike picked up the chiar at let out a scream.

Artie was there alright. But while the nerd/geek (whatever) laid there with a spike in the middle of his back Mike screamed every loud. Mike saw a trip wire and backed away.

Mike ran back to the Glee room to inform everyone about Arite's death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at the Glee Room<strong>_

"i gotta go take a piss." Puck says. Quinn loves Puck but won't admit it, trys to talk him out of it. Puck still leaves.

A couple mintues later after Puck does his thing a scream is heard.

People in the Glee room are freaking out.

Everyone gets a text, just as Mike got in the room.

_R.I.P Artie Abrams. Reason for killing...none, he was just weak._

_Soon to be R.I.P Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, he just won't drown!..._

_RIP Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Reason for death...cuz I felt like killing him._

_Whoses next? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello my lovely fans!<em>**

**_So Artie and Noah are dead!_**

**_Vote to see who Killed next!_**

**_1) Quinn Fabrey_**

**_2) Sam Evans_**

**_3) Lulu St. James_**

**_4) Kurt Hummel_**

**_5) Mercedes Jones_**

**_6)Sananta Lopez_**

**_7)Brittany S. Pearce_**

**_Please vote!_**

**_Till next time_**

**_~Foreverlivebymusic_**


	5. There goes another2

**Chapter 5**

**Hello once more, it is I the Game Master!**

**So to recap on deaths: Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Mike is back in the choir room with Lulu's phone. Rory, Sam and that bitch that only seems to hit my nose are on their way to the Nurse's office. I'm thinking about killing someone…seriously? You're cheering again? Wow you guys got serious problems...You know that? Of course you do… What do I see here? Quinn is going CRAZY! Awesome, maybe I can help that…**

**Let The Games Begin.**

* * *

><p>Lulu blinked a couple times. Rory and Sam made it to the Nurse's office. They laid her down on the bed. Rory watched her for a couple of seconds before moving to look for something to stop the blood from flowing so much. But Lulu's whimper stopped him. Sam looked at the two sophomores. He went to look for some gaze. Sam closed the curtain behind him because he felt as if they want some privacy.<p>

Rory looks at Lulu, her breathing was becoming more uneven, and blood oozed out of her cuts. Rory ripped a piece of his cloth from his shirt and applied it to where she was bleeding the most. Rory was panicking on the inside. She was on the brick of death. The scene that happened on the stage flashed before his eyes. How the both of them fit together like puzzle pieces. How her moans made him go a bit crazy inside. How she looks so sweet and innocent. How when he kissed her again it was filled with passion no doubt, but it was also filled with something Rory never expected…love. He wasn't going to deny it anymore. He loved her. Rory was known for falling in love fast. But for Rory, it was so fast he never noticed it. While he went on a goose chase to find a girlfriend, he didn't see what was in front of him the whole time. Lulu was perfect for him. His missing half, now she is dying right before his very eyes.

"Rory" She muttered.

"Yes? Lulu, what's wrong?" He questioned. He held her hand and applied pressure with the other. Lulu looked into Rory's blue eyes. Rory saw something he couldn't identify. All he knows was that he wanted to tell her everything he felt for her. Okay, maybe not everything he felt for her, but enough to get his point across.

"Stop trying so hard." She whispered.

"But, if I stop trying you'll die." Rory said. His voice is filled with pain.

"I don't want to die, no one does, but you have no reason to help me out. In fact because of me you're hurt." Lulu said. Lulu's breath caught by how close Rory's face was to hers. She felt his breath on her lips. Without thinking Rory pressed his lips to hers. Lulu was caught by surprise. She kissed him back. Rory's body covered Lulu's now. Moans were released now and then, from who it was unknown. Lulu's hands were tangled in Rory's hair. That sensation they both got returned. Rory wants to spend the rest of his life with her. There was something about her that drew him to her. Lulu felt the same way. Something about the Irish lad made Lulu's knees weak. She would admit that she has had a slight crush on Rory but paid no mind to it. Now? It was hard to ignore. Rory was thinking on how he could tell Lulu how he feels. Soon three words popped in his head and He said it without thinking.

"I love you." He said when Lulu and Rory pulled away. "I always have but never thought about it. When I was looking for a date to Valentine's Day you were right in front of me. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it. I love you." Rory finished. Lulu was speechless. She managed to open her mouth and let the words roll off her tongue.

"Rory Flanagan, I think I love you. I always have and always will. Promise me one thing." Lulu said.

"Anything" Rory responded.

"That no matter what happens you will make it through and live to see another day, to see your family again. Promise me that even if I die, you won't go trying to die." Lulu's hands touched his cheek. A tear fell from Rory's eyes and she wiped it off. "Because if you die, then my love that I have for you will die too." She said. Lulu pressed her lips to Rory's one last time. This time it was sweet and gentle. She pulled away slowly. "I love you." She said once more. Her eyes closed.

Lulu stood next to Rory. She saw him shake his head.

"No, No, No! Lulu, please don't leave me." Rory whispered. Lulu raised an eyebrow. Is she going crazy? Wait…Lulu looked down at her clothes, there were no bloodstains. Her eyes widened.

"Rory! I'm right here! I won't leave you!" She shouted. Rory held Lulu's body close to his. Lulu realized that she was now a sprit. She saw a light in the distance. She glanced at Rory and back at the light. She saw that the light was to strong. Then it flickered out. She turned back to Rory. Rory had tears in his eyes. His cheeks were red. Lulu stood by his side. Rory buried his face in the dead girl's soft brown hair.

"Rory, do you promise?" Lulu asked. She knew he wouldn't be able to hear her but she tried anyways. Rory lifted his head. The tears slowed. His brows furrowed together.

"Lulu?" He whispered. She had read a bunch of things about ghost, so maybe she could read his mind too. She thought to herself.

"Rory, do you promise?" Lulu asked again. Rory nodded.

"I promise." He said. **Am I going crazy? **Rory thought. Lulu smiled at the fact that Rory's thoughts were open to her. The best thing was that she wasn't even trying.

"No, you're not going crazy." Lulu said. She kissed Rory's cheek. Rory felt something cool touch his cheek. He could swear he thought someone was kissing his cheek. **Is Lulu alive? Or well a ghost in this case? **Rory thought to himself. He heard a giggle. He looked around the room and saw nothing.

"I guess I am." Lulu's voice said.

"Where are you?" He whispered.

"Right here." Lulu said. Rory couldn't believe his eyes. Lulu appeared vaguely in front of him. She appears transparent. But Rory could still see her.

"Rory? Lulu? I found it!" Sam yelled. Lulu disappeared and Rory was faced with the fact that Lulu died in his arms. He looked at Sam. Sam saw the scene before him. Lulu's cold limp body in Rory's arms. Rory's eyes weren't as red anymore, but his cheeks were.

"Rory man, I'm so sorry." Sam said. He was at lost for words. He didn't know how to comfort the poor teen that just had his friend die in his arms.

Rory sat there holding Lulu's cold dead body, hoping that may her sprit can reenter her body. Believe it or not Lulu was standing right in front of Sam jumping up and down.

"Can't you see me?" Lulu shouted.

"I'm fine! The both of you RUN! It's coming! This is all a trap! Hurry, move it!" Lulu shouted. She ran to Rory's side.

"Rory, please Run! Take Sam with you!" Lulu shouted. Rory couldn't hear her. Maybe because it had just hit Rory full blast that Lulu was dead and never coming back. Lulu touched Rory's hand.

"Rory, please Run!" Lulu begged.

**I can't, I lost you. **

"Rory! I'm right here! You Promised!" Lulu shouted. Rory sat there and released Lulu's body and slowly stood up. Sam was by his side helping him up.

"I promise I'll give you a proper funeral when this is all over." Rory whispered. Sam and Rory left the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile…<em>**

Quinn sat in the Glee room hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. No one moved to comfort her; Kurt already tried but ended up getting slapped. Quinn was losing her mind. She almost heard Puck whispering in her ear.

_Follow my voice. I found a way out, you can escape. _

Quinn stood up. She went to the door. She went out went she saw that no one was looking, everyone was thinking about where to put Rachel's dead body.

Quinn entered the hall. Puck's voice guiding her.

_Left….turn rights… turn right and then another left, left, then two rights _

Quinn came across an air duct. Quinn was happy that she lost all that weight because she barely fitted though the air ducts.

_Go inside the air ducts _

Quinn did as she was told. As soon as she got half way through the opening, Quinn heard Puck say:

_Babe, I'm so sorry I thought it wasn't paying attention. I was wrong. I so sorry. I wish I never got you out of the Glee room. At least you'd still have a shot at living._

Quinn didn't even have time to scream when a blade sliced her in half instantly killing her. All her blood was on the floor. You could see her insides and bones.

The Game Master stood in Quinn's blood, laughed evilly and walked away. The strange part that Quinn saw before she took Puck's hand and walk into the light was that The Game Master left no footprints in her blood.

* * *

><p><em>R.I.P <em>

_Quinn Fabray._

_Cause of death: Cut in half_

_What were you thinking in trying to escape? Silly, silly little girl. I heard that you were going to Yale… what a shame._

Rory and Sam exchanged a look. So that's who they ran into. They has pasted a person's body cut in half and ran past it not being able to stand the smell long enough to find out which one of their friend had been murdered. Rory and Sam entered Choir room. Everyone's eyes fell on them. Mike stood up. Out of the rescue team only 3 came back. 2 came back with any harm. 1 had cuts on his arm and bloodstains on his shirt. Then the message came.

_R.I.P_

_Lulu St. James_

_Cause of death…Bled to death. Get this in Rory's arms. He watched helplessly while she died. Gee, this 'rescue mission' backfired big time huh, Rory? 3 are dead, Finn, Artie and the one you tried so hard to save Lulu. Oh Lulu, you were a Bitch! You broke my nose, and then hit it again. I guess I deserved it after I made you and Rory get it on in the auditorium. Of course I'm not cruel hearted and made you have sex, No I would never do that. I have a sick mind; yes I do, but a cruel heart, never! Oh and for all you in the glee room and Sam, Rory proclaimed his love for Lulu and Vice Versa moments before she died! How romantic! Too bad she's dead, Huh Rory? So, are you going to keep the Promise? Not if I have anything to say about it._

Rory fell to his knees and he bend over. His arms over his head. Rory let out so many sobs, he's body was shaking. No one knew how to comfort the poor teen boy. Santana held Brittany as Brittany cried over Lulu's death, Kurt and Blaine held each other, Mercedes was hugging Sam, crying tears of happiness that Sam came back and tears of sadness for the St. James death. Tina and Mike held each other close. Tina was crying thinking, that it could have been Mike. The only one there to comfort the Irish Lad was Lulu. She held him against her. She pulled him up and sat him next the corner of the walls. She held into Rory as the tears fell from his eyes. She couldn't bear to see him cry like this.

So Rory stood up and Lulu grabbed his hand and squeezed it before disappearing once more. Soon Rory was being in the center of a group hug, and all the tears he finished crying came back. For the first time in this while series of tragic events, this was the first one to have everyone silent except one person, crying their heart out for their loss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alot of you wanted Quinn dead. so your welcome. Now I have some question's for you to anwser! Please do anwser them!<em>**

**_How was this chapter?_**

**_Was it eventfully?_**

**_Are you happy or sad that Lulu died? _**

**_did you excpet Lulu to become a Ghost or stay away from the light?_**

**_Where do you thing she dissappeared too? _**

**_Last Question: Who do you think the GameMaster is? _**

**_See you next time! Or maybe not...BWAHHAHA_**

**_~ForeverlivebyMusic_**


	6. Moving

_**Hello people who read (instert story here)**_

_**I am giving this story to: **_

_**redveletcr8zy**_

_**due to the fact i have way to many stories but please note that i well be**_

_**montioring the stories becaus i am co-writer it willl just be on her profile. **_

_**Thank you**_

_**~Foreverlivebymuisc**_

_**(This will be taken down soon along with the story.) **_


End file.
